Turned
by NicosWriting 87
Summary: Cody wakes up on the floor of the main deck with no idea how he got there he realizes he has reddish eyes and pale flawless skin; a Vampire
1. Chapter 1

**Turned**

**I do not own the Suite Life on Deck**

The sky is a nice shade of red-orange as the sun sets, a beautiful sight but Cody Martin couldn't enjoy it if he wanted, why you ask well because he lying on his back in the middle of main deck unconscious but the most peculiar thing is that there were two little trickles of blood silently dripping down his neck.

Cody is given quite a rude awakening in the form of Mr. Moseby screaming in his face, the blonde teen bolted up right but let out a pained groan in doing so.

"Cody! Why are lying around when you have a job to do?" the high strung manager shrieks. Cody gives the small man an odd look

"How did I get on the floor…and why do I feel like something just chewed me up and spit me out?" Mr. Moseby gave an annoyed glare as Cody started to climb to his feet but was very wobbly.

"I'm not sure why but I know you need to get back to work" Cody took a shaky step forward and almost collapsed but caught himself on a table. Mr. Moseby was about to make his usual empty threat when Cody's twin brother Zack appeared behind.

"Knock it off Moseby" Zack growled taking hold of Cody's arm and helping him to stand properly "Th-thanks Zack" Cody whispered weakly before his legs gave way.

Zack then turned around and sent an angry glare at his boss "Oh and FYI Mr. Moseby, if you find someone on floor, you should find out if they're all right and if not call help" he said angrily "It's obvious that Cody is in a bad way right now"

Mr. Moseby looked closer to discover that Zack was right for once. The general manager helped Zack bring Cody to his room and lied him down on his bed "Rest here for a while Codes maybe you'll feel better" Cody didn't need to be told twice as he passed out instantly. Zack smirked "Too exhausted to even comment huh, see ya in a little bit bro" Zack walks out of his cabin and closed the door and proceeds back to his drink stand.

When Cody awoke it was around seven-thirty and sun had completely set, Cody felt a little better but not by much he slowly began to stand up his legs was still slightly unstable since they quaked when he put his weight on them.

He carefully made his way to the bathroom, Cody arrived at the bathroom sink and splashed some water on his face when he looked in the mirror above it he yelled in shock because what he saw staring backing was not his typical blue-green; well they were but they had a reddish tint to them, another thing he noticed his skin was deathly pale.

"What the hell happened to me?" he questioned no one in particular. He walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of the large mirror on the back of his dresser it gave him a better view as it reflected him from the waist down.

He shed his shirt and noticed his body although eerily pale was now flawless and he was also perfectly toned with nice abs showing pleasantly.

He pulled the garment back on and walked out of the cabin, he could see the moon through the spaces between the barrier walls and its silver ethereal glow seemed to invigorate him. It seemed that light of the moon replenished some of his strength as he felt it coursing through him.

He strolled leisurely out onto the central deck and cast a look around for any familiar faces. He immediately spots Zack still working smoothie bar "I thought his shift would've ended by now" he thought aloud. Cody proceeded towards his brother "Hey Zack" he greeted once within earshot.

Zack spins around on the spot after hearing his name "Cody!" he said a wild grin spreading across his face. Cody reached the bar and sat on one of the many bar stools.

"Are you okay dude, I mean after Mr. Moseby found you out cold over there I was actually worried" Zack said thoroughly relieved that his twin was seemingly well. "Like I told him I don't know how I got there" Cody said shaking his head "I know dude, I know…hey are you sure you're okay because you are really pale" asked the maverick twin.

"Yeah I feel so-so but nothing major" as Cody finished that thought Mr. Moseby came over since he noticed Cody was up and about. "Ah Cody I see you've recovered to some extent" the teen shifted his gaze to the diminutive manager

"Yeah" Cody replied through gritted teeth "I'll be expecting you at work tomorrow afternoon and acts or excuses. Cody's gaze turned from a look to a full glare

"An act, an act! I'm lying unconscious on the floor, bleeding from my neck and you have the nerve to call it an act!" the clever teen snarled ferociously. Mr. Moseby looked stunned because he expected that type of attitude from Zack but not from timid Cody.

"I saw no blood" Moseby retorted as soon as he recovered from the shock. "Because either your blind or you weren't paying attention" he shot back. "Even so, be here tomorrow or else" he threatened "Or else what?" Cody growled fiercley this caused Zack's eyes to widen in surprise he had never seen Cody this rebellious.

"Codes you might want to cool off a bit" Zack suggested but shut up quickly after receiving a nasty glare from his brother. "For once take your brother's advice and stand down…NOW!" Mr. Moseby commanded with finality but Cody would have none of it.

"Oh so you think that I'm afraid of you, just because you can raise your voice" the teen roared with venom in his tone. Moseby wheeled around and took another look at Cody "I don't know who you are and what you've done with Cody Martin but knock this off immediately or I'll throw you in the brig" he warned seriously.

That threat was met with a loud hiss both Mr. Moseby and Zack's jaws had hit the floor; standing there before them was Cody eyes glowing a bright yellow-green and he was baring a set of very sharp fangs.

"What the…" Mr. Moseby stuttered falling over but Zack regained his senses and tackled his irate brother before he killed the shorter man. "Cody calm down please! This is not you, look at what you're doing" Zack said trying to bring the extremely aggravated boy back to his senses.

Cody looked at Zack for a moment and began to calm down, his eyes returning to their previous state and his fangs retracting. After regaining his composure Cody fell to his knees in exhaustion "I'm sorry about that" he managed to choke out through pants "I don't know what's gotten into me"

"I know what's gotten into you" Mrs. Tutwiler came striding over "Really what" Cody gave her a pleading look "You're tired of being a punching bag and want others to respect you for who you are" she answered simply

Tutwiler pulled Cody to his feet "Cody, may I have a word please" she asked with honest respect in her voice. The slim teen nodded and walked a short distance way; just far enough to be out of earshot of everyone else. Cody stood in front of the teacher "Cody I overheard you say that you don't know how you got on the floor" Cody inclined his head in confirmation "Do you have any idea as to why you're so pale?" she asked knowingly.

Cody shook his head "Well Cody, you know all those romanticized horror stories about vampires" the boy quirked his eyebrow curiously "Well they're true, because apparently there is a pureblood vampire on board" "A pureblood vampire?" Tutwiler nodded "Yes purebloods are born vampires while normal vamps are turned in other words they were once human"

Cody's mind was reeling but he managed to make an interpretation "Are you saying that, I'm a…a…vampire?" he inquired his voice barely more than a whisper. Mrs. Tutwiler nodded "You had all the tell tale signs; increased aggression, glowing eyes and the fangs"

she explained "I had fangs?" instead of answering she pulls out a small mirror and holds it up to Cody showing him his reflection. Cody looked closely and true to what Tutwiler said his canines elongated into fangs and the boy gasped "I am a vampire…it all makes sense, the pale skin the reddish tint in my eyes." Cody stated piecing everything together.

"You should be aware of what regulars are vulnerable to" Cody nodded his head asking her to continue "Be careful with garlic…regulars are deathly allergic to it, obviously sunlight can be dangerous so wear SPF 120 sunscreen and you should be good and the only other thing is beware of holy water, water that has sat on church grounds for more than 20 years."

Cody took all these facts and made a mental note. "Does this mean I need blood to sustain myself" "Not blood per say but the plasma in the blood" Cody was silent so Mrs. Tutwiler went on "You need to feed soon Cody or your mortal body will die"

Cody flinched at that "You mean…I have…to kill someone?" "Not kill them just drink enough to satiate your thirst" Cody nodded and walked back towards the others, he stops for a moment and peers at the crescent moon in the sky and finally understood why it filled him with power.

He sat down the smoothie bar "So what did Mrs. Tutwiler want?" Zack asked as Cody rested his head on the table. "Something I can tell you here, come to my room later and I'll tell you.

**[How do you think Zack will feel when Cody tells him what he's just learned and review if you want me to continue]  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Zack's shift ended soon enough and he made his way to Cody's cabin as he told him when he arrived he knocked on the door and called his brother's name "Cody?" The door opened to reveal said twin wearing a white tank top and a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"You told me come by, to find out what Tutwiler wanted" Cody nodded stuck his head out of the door and then pulled Zack into the cabin; when he entered he saw that he was not the only one there Bailey and Woody were also present.

Zack noticed that Cody was situated on his bed while Woody and Bailey occupied the other so he decided to take a seat at Cody's desk which is located across the room. "Okay Cody, what is it you wanted to tell us" asked Bailey looking at Cody with rapt attention.

Cody cleared his throat "As may or may not know I was found on the floor of the main deck unconscious and bleeding"

They all nodded to ask Cody to continue "Unfortunately for me Mr. Moseby found me and started giving me his usual verbal beating, but it only lasted for a few minutes because Zack arrived and stopped"

Cody paused for a moment to search his memories "Oh right, then Zack convinced Mr. Moseby to help carry me to my room since my legs gave out and I passed out for like…" Cody paused again as he tried to remember

"Try like four hours" Zack supplied Cody snapped his fingers at his twin to confess his agreement.

"When I woke up, it was around seven o clock, I get out of bed; still feeling like crap mind you, but I go to the bathroom to splash some water on my face when I looked into the mirror I don't see my typical eyes looking back at me…well I see them but not as I remember them…they have a red tint to them"

as he said that he peered into each of their eyes making them each gasp as they saw the very same tint he described. "But what does it mean Codes?" Zack questioned looking at his brother's eyes closely examining them.

"I'm getting to that Zack" his maverick brother inclined his head again "I walk out of my cabin and can see the moon through the dividing walls and its light seemed to...I don't know…power me up, for lack of a better way to put it"

Bailey frowned trying to assimilate what her boyfriend was telling her. "By power up, you mean it gave you strength?"

Cody only nodded in response "I find Zack and we talk for a few moments then Mr. Moseby came up to me and started his usual banter"

before Cody could go any farther Zack started snickering like a mad man "I know what's coming next, it's the part where you give Moseby a verbal ass kicking"

Bailey and Woody looked at Zack like he had two heads but to both of their surprise Cody smirked and turned a little pink which really visible since his skin was so pale.

"Yeah like I said Moseby had begun his customary banter and I sort of rebelled against him and to quote my brother I gave him a verbal ass kicking but before I could get too out of control Zack tackled me and brought me back to my senses, then Mrs. Tutwiler took me aside and told me that I….was…" Cody paused

"Your were what Codes" Zack said to encourage his witty brother "I was turned into…a…vampire" Cody waited for that line to sink in.

As soon as it did Bailey and Zack gasped but Woody started laughing hysterically, the thought of Cody being a demonic creature of the night was apparently too much.

Zack and Bailey glared pointedly at Woody

"Do you find my predicament amusing…_Woody"_ Cody growled feeling very irritated.

Bailey and Zack both recognized a venomous tone when they heard it.

"…it's hysterical…Cody…you…a blood sucking vampire…" Woody choked out, like earlier Cody bared his fangs and let loose a low yet loud hiss.

Zack and Bailey bellowed in shock but Woody screamed like a little girl, a chubby little girl "Don't kill me" he whined

Cody chuckled "I won't kill you…or drink your blood I need a specimen that is a little healthier"

Bailey was the first to return to her senses "So…it's true you're a vampire?"

Cody nodded in confirmation "Yeah, and don't worry I won't eat any of you" Cody assured them

"So do you have feed…on human blood now" Zack asked truly excited to have vampire brother.

"Well from what Queen Tut said was the not the blood per say but the plasma in the blood"

Bailey nodded in understanding.

"She also said I need to feed soon…or my mortal body will…die" he muttered that last part hesitantly.

"So you need blood" stated Bailey

"Yeah" Cody answered in an apologetic tone.

Bailey heard said tone and shook her head "Why does it sound like your apologizing…Cody even vampires are creatures on this Earth you need to sustain yourself."

Cody nodded and everyone felt the tension in the air die immediately

"So…you guys are okay with this" asked the slim twin uncertain.

"Codes…you're my brother, it doesn't change just because you're a demonic blood sucker" Zack stated with what he hoped was a reassuring tone

but it appears that it worked because a huge smile broke across Cody's face and gave Zack a monster bear hug "Uh…Cody…vampire strength…you're choking me"

Cody lessened his grip "Sorry" he apologized. Zack patted him on the shoulder "Hey don't worry about it also don't worry about hunting tonight"

Cody's eyebrow disappeared into his hairline Zack tugged his shirt to the side to expose the bare flesh of his shoulder

"You can take your first drink from me, but just a drink don't you dare turn me"

Cody's eyes moistened a tad "You'd offer me…your blood?"

Zack nodded warmly, his eyes filled with love and affection.

"Leave me a few pints okay" Cody turned to say something to Bailey but she had left he turned back to his brother approached until he stood in front of him.

Zack tilted his head to the left and plunged his extended fangs into his brother's shoulder, as soon as he did Zack yelped a little and his crimson blood exploded into Cody's mouth and down his throat, he felt it as power raged through his body.

He had composure enough to pull away before he got carried away.

Cody then slid his tongue and smeared a little of his saliva on the wounds and they sealed up, and already started to scab over.

"That was really different" Zack commented faintly

Cody grasped him around the waist and helped him to walk to his own cabin which was across the hall from Cody and Woody's. Cody laid Zack down on his bed and put a band-aid on the two fang wounds.

"Thanks Cody" Zack said before he passed out, Cody smiled and tucked Zack in.


	3. Chapter 3

Cody walked out of Zack's cabin and strolled down to Mrs. Tutwiler's cabin, it was time to find out how she knew so much about vampires.

As Cody was about to knock on Tutwiler's door, he spots her out of the corner of his eye.

He immediately ran down the hallway he momentarily forgot about his vampire speed so he was down the other end in two seconds.

He found his way out to the now empty sky deck to see Mrs. Tutwiler standing in the middle of the deck talking to a tall, tan blonde man who looked like he was about seventeen or eighteen; his eyes were the deepest blue and seemed to be glowing.

His heightened hearing allowed Cody to catch a few words of their conversation.

"Brother! What're you doing here" Tutwiler asked fiercely glowering at the blonde man.

"What kind of doting big brother would I be if I didn't check up on my little sister" the blonde teen said with a smug smirk on his face.

"Apollo, how many centuries must I tell you; I am not your little sister!" Tutwiler shot back pointing an accusing finger at the blonde now identified as Apollo.

"It seems we have a visitor Artemis" Apollo said indicating the young vampire.

Tutwiler heaved a sigh and shot a nasty glare at the blonde teen

"I knew it! I knew you'd blow my cover!" Tutwiler screamed

"Artemis instead of yelling at me maybe you owe this young vampire an explanation" Apollo suggested with a hint of wisdom in his voice.

Tutwiler looked toward Cody and then directed her gaze back to the young man and then walked towards Cody

"Cody, I suppose you're here to find out how I know so much about vampires" Tutwiler inquired gently.

Cody nodded

"I guess since my brother"

she shot a glare at the blonde man again who visually winced

"blew my cover; I'll tell you the truth"

Tutwiler took a step back and her whole form began to shimmer with a brilliant silver radiance at one moment the glow was so bright it blinded Cody but the shine dimmed and Mrs. Tutwiler's appearance had changed instead of brown hair she now had luscious auburn locks, her blue eyes had shifted to silver and like blonde teen her eyes appeared to glow.

"Whoa, you can change your appearance "Cody said dumbfounded

"Yes, Cody Martin I am not Emma Tutwiler; I was using that alias to conduct a survey for my uncle and my idiot brother just had to show up"

She sent another glare at Apollo before continuing

"I am Artemis; Olympian Goddess of the Hunt, the Moon and Wild Nature and this shinning idiot is my twin brother, Apollo; God of the Sun, Music, Poetry and Prophecy."

Cody's jaw hit the floor he didn't whether or not to believe her but something about her told him, he had better.

"To answer your unasked question, the reason I know so much about vampires is because they are from my sphere of dominance"

Cody was speechless and it was quite obvious being in the presence of not one but two Olympian gods despite that he snaps out of it.

"What do you mean when you say sphere of dominance?"

"What I mean is that vampires are creatures of the night, beings as repulsed by Apollo as I am" answers the goddess with a hint of humor in her voice

while Apollo scoffs at the comment

"How can anyone be repulsed by me Arty?"

that little nickname earned him a slap in the head

"Do not call me that" the huntress barks.

"To elaborate further Cody, I am goddess of the moon and in affect; goddess of the Night therefore it is my duty to know about the creatures in my domain…especially ones as powerful as vampires."

Cody understood to some extent.

"Artemis…how did he get turned…I don't sense a vampire on board?"

Apollo inquired as peered around the sky deck before he added

"You mortals are lucky, you get to ride around the world on this swanky ship"

Cody found it hard to believe that Apollo was indeed a god because he acted so humanly.

"Not all that lucky Lord Apollo, I get screamed at twelve times a day by a short and really uptight manager…thirteen if it's a bad day."

The sun god eyed him for a moment

"You mean Marion Moseby right?"

The slim vampire nodded

"Well you want to know why he's so vengeful, uptight and so easy to miff…he's a demigod; Child of Nemesis to be precise" Apollo stated with a grimace

"Nemesis is the goddess of vengeance" Artemis explained Cody acknowledged the moon goddess.

"As to how you were turned it was most likely a pureblood vampire, they mask themselves pretty well; even I am have trouble tracking this one down"

Cody's mind was reeling, so much information to process and so little time.

But one question still needed to be answered

"Lady Artemis…Lord Apollo if you two are real does that mean all of the Olympians are real?"

Both of the twin deities nod in confirmation

"It's actually due to Uncle Poseidon that I'm here; this pureblood has been terrorizing every cruise ship, dingy and fishing boat that passes through"

Cody's eyes widened at that statement

"You cannot tell anyone who I am understand" commanded Artemis sternly"If this pureblood learns that I'm on his trail he'll conceal himself more thoroughly and make twice as hard to find"

Cody inclined his head quickly, he had heard of Artemis' temper and knew she was not a goddess to anger.

Cody was awestruck as he strolled down to the pool; he had just met two Olympian Gods; Artemis and Apollo no less.

"This is crazy" he muttered to himself as came up to the edge of the pool.

"Sure it is but it's true" stated a cheerful voice.

The slender teen peered around and saw the tanned from of Apollo sitting on the rim of the pool; his feet dangling in the water.

"Don't think on it too much, you'll just give yourself a headache" warned Apollo pleasantly.

"Lord Apollo why are you still here…no offense" inquired Cody his eyebrow cocked in curiosity.

Apollo chuckled good-naturedly

"I wanted to see what it was like to be on one of the awesome cruise ships and Father Zeus is forcing me to take a vacation, saying that I've gone two thousand years straight without a break and so here I am…he even jammed my teleportation to make sure I take a break."

Cody took off his shoes and socks and sat down next to the sun god dipping his feet in the water as well.

"You know, Lord Apollo…out of all of the Olympians, you and Artemis are my absolute favorites" stated Cody kindly as he peers up at the stars above.

"Why thank you…um…um" Apollo stammered having trouble recalling the vampire's name.

"Cody." He said helping the god with his first name.

"Yeah, Thank you for that Cody…not many still believe in us" stated the Lord of Music solemnly.

"I just wonder what's going to become of my life now that I'm a vampire." Cody murmured

as he leant back and closed his eyes as to enjoy the moonlight as its power revitalized him.

"I love it, when the world is at peace" Apollo sang poetically.

"As for your question, your life will be what you make of it, don't let anyone tell you otherwise" the sun god said intently trying to boost the boy's confidence.

"And if they try...reminding them that you are Cody Martin and if they don't like they blow it out their ass"

Cody stared at Apollo for a moment and then chuckles

"Apollo I think this is the start of beautiful friendship" the slim vampire stated pleasurably.

The Lord of Prophecy looked at him and said

"Cool! I've always wanted to have a vampire friend"

the way the sun god acted reminded him so much of Zack; he acted like he just got his greatest wish. As they settled into their new friendship like always a certain someone is always looking for a reason scream and shriek and that is what he did

"CODY MARTIN!"

**[Ooh cliff hanger…aren't I evil lol so here's chapter 3 sorry for the delay I was working on other stories. I won't start writing Chapter 4 until I get at least one Review]**


	4. Chapter 4

"CODY MARTIN!"

Cody snapped his head in the direction of the voice to see Marion Moseby standing there in blue striped pajamas.

"Can I help you Mr. Moseby?" asked the witty vampire in an icy voice.

Moseby gave him look that clearly asked if he was really that stupid.

"You do know it is past curfew don't you." The manager inquired.

Cody nods

"Why are you out here then?"

"For personal reasons you don't need to know" replied the teen smoothly.

Moseby turned beet red as his temper had reached its breaking point

"What has happened to you, normally you're the most timid one on the ship"

Cody didn't hear him as he had turned back to Apollo and continued their conversation as if he wasn't there.

However Apollo heard him loud and clear

"Perhaps he has entered the teenage rebellion stage; it is necessary for a child to go through so they can establish their own independent identity." The sun god stated with an irritated glare.

"That's all well and fine but, he also needs his sleep" Moseby shot back before he realized who he was now arguing with.

"Lord Apollo! To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Mr. Moseby asked desperately trying not to get incinerated by the sun god.

"A little vacation my father is making me take" the boisterous god answered back.

"I managed to meet my darling sister and this charmingly sharp vampire"

indicating Cody who was sitting next to him.

Moseby froze and spoke softly

"Cody's…a…a…vampire?"

Cody nods and showed off his fangs the stout manager nearly fainted.

He recovered quickly as he realized he was mistreating a certain goddess' creation and she would not be happy she found out.

"Umm Lord Apollo…you won't mention any of this to Lady Artemis will you?"

Apollo thought about it

"Not if you do something for me…I want to see what it's like to be a mortal student…I want you to enroll me in this sea school…hmm my alias will be…Hunter Solace…that's a good one…oh! And don't blow my cover or it won't be my sister you have to worry about"

Apollo threatened after finishing his though process.

"Cody is out here with me on top of that and due to the fact he is now a vampire, he doesn't need to sleep as normal people do."

Cody piped up otherwise he wouldn't get a word in

"And anyways Mr. Moseby, did you forget that Woody is my bunkmate, he had beans tonight it isn't safe for me to enter my cabin without choking"

Moseby tried to imagine the situation and shuddered at the thought.

Seeing this tremble Apollo started laughing

"Is…he…really…that…bad" the Lord of Music choked out through fits of mirth.

Cody was also laughing but it was quieter

"You have experience it to understand" he stated as he chortled.

"Well at least make yourself scarce Cody, if the captain catches you out of bed after curfew he'll throw you in the brig" Mr. Moseby responded in a serious manner.

"And if he does that my dear sister will turn him into stag or jackolope or something" Apollo retorted flashing his 10,000 watt smile.

Apollo stands up to his full height and then was engulfed by a flash of sunlight, when glare dimmed the sun god was no longer eighteen-year-old but he looked now about Cody's age around 15 or 16, his blonde hair was now semi-long and curly he had exchanged his blue eyes for emerald green ones.

"Wow I wish I could do that"Cody murmured very impressed with the sun god

even though he knew the Olympians could do that, his straight A status wasn't for nothing after all; he was more intelligent than many of the instructors on board.

"Maybe if you're good Artemis will teach you how to use your vampire magic, you can do a similar feet just not to the extent I can" Apollo stated in his higher pitched voice.

Cody was busy enjoying the effects the moonlight had on him but he froze as a new scent graced his nostrils he looked in the direction of the captain's cabin and saw something and it wasn't the ship's captain.

"Lord Apollo…look!" the blonde snapped his head in the direction Cody indicated.

They saw a dark figure about six feet in height Cody and Apollo moved closer to get a closer look.

They were now close enough to make out his features he was tall and had albino skin, breath-taking red eyes to put it simply he was gorgeous although Cody had a sudden urge to break the guy in two.

"The pure-blood…is…is Theseus!" Apollo exclaimed incredulously.

Aforementioned vampire turned to see who spoke.

"Well…well Lord Apollo I'm quite surprised to find you here since this Poseidon's domain."

"Thesis…as in the Greek hero Theseus?" inquired Cody looking at the sun god who in response nodded.

"Oh and you found my fledgling, thank you for your help Sun Lord but I'll be taking charge of him now" Thesis stated with arrogant authority.

"Even after three thousand years you are still as arrogant a Ajax, but I had no idea that you'd fallen so far as to side with the Vulturi…the black trench coat gave that away" Apollo said with an irritated tone.

"You will not be taking my new friend without a fight blood sucker and you know how it will end"

Thesis contemplated it for a few moments

"Empty threats Apollo, empty threats if you do anything to me Lady Artemis will castrate you"

Apollo fought not to shout that Artemis was looking for him.

Apollo was about to respond when Cody let loose a loud hiss and extended his fangs

"I'll tear your throat out for turning me!"

just as he charge the Lord of Poetry intercepted him

"No Cody, Thesis is not an ordinary vampire; before he was turned he was a demigod and a powerful one at that…his father is Hades; Lord of the Underworld and one of the Big Three."

Apollo explained and that one statement caused Cody to freeze, if he attacked this pure-blood he would become a target of Hades and he didn't want that Hades was even worse than Artemis.

"On second thought Lord Apollo, you hang on to the brat I have other fish to fry if you catch my drift"

Theseus said maliciously winking at the two and then vanished in blur.

"Oh I sure hope isn't going to try and fry Percy Jackson" Apollo stated humorously.

"Why is that Hunter"

"Because that Son of Poseidon is strong as all Hades and if he succeeds Hades will be at war with Poseidon not pretty picture."

Cody nodded in understanding.

"Now let's get out of here before Artemis kicks my ass!" Apollo stated as Cody busted into a fit of laughter.

The blonde god ushers the cracking up vampire off the sky deck and back to his cabin.

**[There's Chapter 4 people so what do you think. I'll start chapter 5 as soon I get one Review thanks. How do you like the way Apollo blackmailed Mr. Moseby it is called blackmail right tell me if I got it wrong so I'll know in the future] **

**[I fixed the spelling of Theseus' name If I'm going to use the Greek Heroes I'm going to spell their names correctly]**


	5. Chapter 5

Cody browsed the internet to refresh his knowledge of Greek Mythology as not to get incinerated by Lady Artemis.

Hunter a.k.a. Apollo had dozed off on Cody's bed.

Cody found an entry on Wikipedia about the hero Theseus and true to what Hunter said Theseus was a child of Hades and destroy the terrible Minotaur.

Theseus was strong with a sword but and he also found out that he was king of Athens at one point so chances that he was favored by Athena were high as well.

This particular vampire would be troublesome.

Cody looked out the porthole to see the sun rising on the horizon he stood up and stretched all the kinks out of his back and walked to his dresser and gathered his shower materials and went into the bathroom.

After thirty minutes Cody emerged to see Woody using his pulley system to get out of bed and clumsily almost fell on Hunter who was still contently sleeping.

Cody inspected closer and realized how exhausted Hunter was if he didn't know any better he could've sworn the kid was dead.

A firm knock on the door caused Cody to jump and he moved at hypersonic speed and arrived just as Woody did startling the chubby teen.

"Oh my god!" he shouted placing his hand over his heart.

Cody proceeded to open the door, when he does he finds Zack standing there; he looked a little faint but otherwise he was okay.

"Good morning Cody" said the maverick twin smiling.

"Morning to you too Zack" Cody said he stepped back to allow Zack to enter.

"It's the weekend Zack what're you doing up at 6:30 in the morning?" the clever brother asked as it was rare that Zack was ever up this early.

"To be honest I don't know myself" Zack answered

but Cody noticed something odd Zack looked nervous and he kept looking over his shoulder.

Cody stepped into the hall and scanned it carefully before something solid collided with him and sent him skidding about five feet he turned to see another vampire this one was tall and muscular with short brown hair and electric blue.

He advances towards Cody with his hand extended

"Come with me Fledgling" he thundered electricity coursing around his outstretched arm.

Cody backed up and met another solid object he looks over his shoulder to see yet another vampire; this one was Theseus.

"You don't have choice Fledgling…Lord Apollo isn't hear neither is Lady Artemis so your sunk" Theseus taunted

but Cody pulled an uncharacteristic move and charged the unknown vamp and hit him with a punch so powerful it sent him hurling down the hall.

"So you've fallen to…eh Perseus" Cody showcasing his intellect

"You know who I am"

it was a statement not a question.

"Your description matches the legend's depiction and your electric blue eyes are a dead giveaway and…"

"NERD!" Perseus shouted

to stop Cody's rambling which produced the desired effect

"Wait, what?"

Perseus used his vampire speed to advance on Cody quickly but the witty vampire saw it coming and rolled under his attack and wheeled around to see a Theseus holding a ball of blood-red energy

"STREAM OF HADES!"

and the ball erupted into a beam of concentrated energy which Cody narrowly avoids but sensed something amiss he then saw what it was;

it was Bailey she was in the line of fire he moved with the same hypersonic speed as before hand and tackled his girlfriend to the ground just in time to force a miss.

Cody looks up to see where the blast went and he saw it alright; it hit a small island in the distance which promptly exploded vaporizing the island and anything that lived on it instantly.

"That would've been you fledgling had you not had your new reflexes" Theseus taunted arrogantly.

Cody snarled fiercley and raced at the vile pure-blood and throws a punch with same power as before but missed because Theseus used his speed to maneuver behind Cody and hit him with a side kick which sent him flying, while in course Perseus intercepts him with a well-timed heel drop "THUNDER GOD'S HEEL!" which sent through the floor to the deck below.

When the slender vampire lands he hit with the force of cannonball which cracked several planks in the floor.

Cody rose woozily and looked up at the gaping hole he had made he then heard an irritated grunt and readjusted his view to the source which was Mr. Moseby.

"No time Mr. Moseby" Cody said

before he jumped back up through the hole he landed between Perseus and Theseus

"THUNDER CRASH!" shouted Perseus

"STREAM OF HADES!" screeched Theseus.

Cody saw both energy beams racing towards him and he braced himself.

They attacks have a collision with each other and explode with the force of a small bunker buster.

Cody really believed he was dead but he didn't feel any pain, he opened his eyes and discovered why; he was protected by a silver veil

the next thing he noticed was a flash of auburn.

He peered closer and saw none other than Lady Artemis standing there looking proud

"Well done my servant of the night" the moon goddess told Cody sweetly.

"But I would've never guessed in a million years that these two had degraded themselves…you have officially lost my favor…Theseus, Perseus!"

Artemis glared at the vampires

"Why Lady Artemis, so kind of you to grace us with your presence" Theseus jeered

"As much as I'd like to stay and chat we have to fly…just came by to pick up a few things"

with that Theseus knocked Cody out and snatched him before jumping of the side of the ship and taking off into the sky, Perseus followed suit.

As they vanish Artemis gave a frustrated yell

"DAMN IT ALL TO TARTARUS!"

just as it left her mouth her brother walked up

"Sister!"

the moon goddess turned to him

"Apollo?" she inquired

"Shhh! It's Hunter but what happened."

"That pure-blood was Theseus and he had Perseus as an accomplice."

"Wait, wait; are we talking Poseidon's Perseus or Zeus' Perseus?" Apollo asked looking his sister in the eyes.

"Zeus'" she answered.

"And now he has Cody"

the sun god sighed

"As Ares would say the shit just hit the fans"

"indeed brother…indeed."

-Line break-

Cody awakened in some kind of dungeon, he sat up and cast a look around he noticed that it looked like an ancient Roman prison.

"Oh my head" he grunted as he climbed to his feet

"I always though Zack would end up one these…but not me!" the vampire commented.

He then heard a sickening scream, the scream of someone being tortured.

He moved the barred door and looked out the small window; he saw naught but a narrow hallway.

Cody summoned his vampire strength and tore the door of its hinges

"These guys are stupid!"

He rushed down the hallway and should checked the hall door so hard it shattered.

He arrived in a room about the size of the Aqua Lounge back on the Tipton and saw Theseus torturing someone it looked like a teenager but from his position he couldn't tell if it was boy or a girl.

All he knew was that there was blood everywhere.

The captive let loose another blood curdling scream and that's when Cody confirmed it as another boy.

He again performed a flawless shoulder check and slammed Theseus into the wall so hard he knocked his kidnapper out cold.

He turned to the other teen and tore the leather fastenings off and put him over his shoulder.

Cody looked around for a way out and found one; in the form of a cannon hole in the wall.

The exit was twenty feet above him and he made it with a single jump.

He then looked down to see a palm forest below, he would've flown but he didn't know how yet

so he leaped as far as he could and landed in a small clearing and took off running.

He raced until he was more the two kilometers away once the witty vampire confirmed they were safe for the time being he set the boy down and started to treat his wounds

but Cody soon realized that the boy would need a blood transfusion at the least in order to survive.

Cody had no equipment for it nor did he know if he'd be a match, the kid came around and saw Cody looking down at him

"P-p-please help…I've got s-s-some ambrosia in m-m-my jacket." The boy rasped.

Cody nodded and started to search his jacket until he found tan cake like substance inside a Zip-Lock baggie.

He opened it a broke off a chunk and fed it to the ailing teen who chewed it and swallowed.

The kid then sat up slowly and looked around

"Where are we?" he asked apparently revitalized but still extremely weak.

"I haven't got a clue" answered Cody quietly

keeping a keen eye on him since he was suffering from blood loss.

Cody took in the boy's appearance for the first time.

He was decently tall, about 15 or 16 years old he had shaggy black hair and a pair of sea-green eyes.

"Are you the one who rescued me" the boy asked observing me.

"Yes" Cody responded "I'm Cody by the way"

A crooked smile broke out across the teen's face

"My name's Percy…Percy Jackson"

**[Have I left you wanting more, I just love it when I've got a flow going it just gets so easy to write 1600 words without realizing it, you know the drill give me reviews if want to see what happens next] **

**[Hey Readers just a heads up I have a story called "A Little Kindness" posted in the Fresh Beat Band menu its main character is Twist please read it if you like I only have on review and reviews are my fuel so please I beg you (lol)]**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh so you're Percy Jackson"

Percy nodded his head in confirmation

"I'm a friend of Lord Apollo"

"So that's how you know me"

Cody inclined his head Percy then requested to be brought down to a nearby shore.

"I take it we're on an island" Cody stated peering around.

"Sicily to be exact"

The Son of Poseidon said now standing at full height.

"How did you recover so fast" the slender vampire staring at his compatriot

"I can heal myself with water…I think it's a Son of Poseidon thing" Percy explained

" You're a vampire aren't you?" Cody nodded

"I think we should move because we've about ten minutes before Theseus realizes what happened"

The area around then exploded with the force of a bomb; they look up to see Theseus and Perseus standing there.

Perseus had an amused expression while Theseus was positively livid

"You think you could get away, nice try" Theseus had his sword drawn and pointed directly at Cody who snarled in response.

"Why am I always wrong" Percy commented in disappointed tone.

Then the dark haired demigod reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen,

at first Cody thought he would threaten something stupid but then Percy uncapped it and the pen grew into a three-foot-long bronze sword.

"I'm no push over" Percy warned "Come and get me if you dare"

Perseus dared as he charged directly.

Percy raised his sword to the sky and cried

"FOR POSEIDON!"

There was now a sea-green shimmer to the demigod as he intercepted his opponent's attack and held fast.

Cody turned toward Theseus who sneered and charged with astonishing speed.

"I'll take you for…KRONOS!"

Cody ducked under the charged and gave him a powerful roundhouse kick which sent Theseus spiraling away in to a large boulder which cracked from the force.

Cody knew enough about Greek mythology to know that invoking the Titan Lord's name was a serious thing

"You've sided with the Titan Lord" Percy shouted angrily

"He won't come back to power…not as long I'm still breathing!"

Percy began to unleash all kinds of hell on Perseus pulling of advanced acrobatic moves, each dodging the other's strike by a hair sometimes losing some hair.

Theseus held his and out

"STREAM OF….ARRGHH!"

Cody noticed that Theseus' hand was smoldering, black puffs of smoke rolling of his burning skin.

The fallen hero retracted his hand quickly

"Why aren't screaming in agony, you're a regular…direct sunlight like that should've destroyed you by now" Theseus questioned intently scanning the fledgling's form.

"It's called sun block you idiot"Cody retorted

he then charged and used the best field goal kick he could and booted Theseus up and over the trees and landed with the force of a small meteor.

Cody peered back over to where the two Perseus were fighting.

"You know there are only two differences between you and I" Percy commented straining against his adversary's sword

"One, we have opposite fathers and Two, I'm not a blood thirsty vampire"

Perseus got angry at that remark and

"By the will of the Titans DIE!"

but Percy was too quick he jumped back out of reach and the pure-blood's sword missed by a mile.

The wind began to pick up violently and Cody saw the source; it was Percy he was creating as small hurricane around himself.

"NEPTUNE'S MAELSTROM!" he roared and gave a big swing of his sword, launching it at the stupefied Perseus.

He is swept up a deposited somewhere out in the ocean.

"Wow! Apollo was right you are strong"

Percy blushed profusely

"Ah I'm nothing special, but let's get out of here before get back"

Cody couldn't agree more so Percy stepped into the water and closed his eyes for a few moments and when reopened them he pointed towards the northwest

"The Italian coast is that way about 600 miles give or take a yard"

Cody was astonished but he guessed that being a Son of Poseidon had to have its perks.

"How're we going to travel 600 miles?" it was good question since they were on the island of Sicily.

"Good question" Cody groaned in response it seemed Percy was a little slow.

"Wait you're a vampire right?"

"Yes"

"Then can't you fly?"

"Honestly I'm a Fledgling vamp…I don't know how to fly yet"

Percy thought for a few minutes but then they heard a ship horn they looked out on the water and saw a ship sailing towards them.

"Is that a Trireme?" Cody asked and Percy nodded in response.

The ship long and straight, on the front bow sat a strong celestial bronze ram and its sand-white sail was emblazoned with a large green trident.

"Anyone in need of a lift" came a strong voice both teens looked to see a middle-age man standing on the deck looking right at them.

He had black hair and the same sea-green eyes as Percy, he was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts and in his hand was bronze trident.

"DAD!" Percy yelled enthusiastically waving

"Dad?" Cody mused

then it clicked that man must be Percy Jackson's immortal father; the lord of the seas: Poseidon.

"Ahoy there Percy!" Poseidon greeted joyfully.

When the Trireme reached the coast the lord of the sea leaped from the bow of the ship and land gracefully in front of us.

"Dad…what're you doing here?" Percy asked as he gave his father a hug.

"My son needed help so here I am" Poseidon answered coyly.

"But I thought Zeus made it taboo for gods to interact directly with mortals especially half-bloods"

Poseidon thought for a few moments before responding.

"He may be king of the gods, but the council is a democracy…so if enough members are against his decrees and rules he must concede to the decision and that is what happened at the last Solstice meeting; a lot of the minor gods were upset that Zeus made that law so were many of his fellow Olympians, myself included"

Cody understood immediately what the sea god was trying to say but Percy once again proved to be a little slow on the uptake.

"Meaning that enough council members were against the No Mortal Interaction Law" Cody supplied and Poseidon nodded

"Well done Cody Martin…and if you're wondering how I know you; Artemis and Apollo told me about you."

Cody blushed a little and shuffled his feet.

"So Zeus had to get rid of that law as it was also causing a lot of problems with maintaining links to the mortal world"

Poseidon looked at Percy

"Gods need demigods as you give us an invaluable link to mortal world and only now 5,000 years after the law was made does Lord Zeus realize it" Percy stated with a laugh

"Yes, He was always a slow learner" Poseidon commented

and then thunder rumbled in the distance it seemed that Zeus didn't find comment amusing.

"At any rate this ship will take you to the mainland, I would accompany you but Oceanus is acting up again so I must go straighten him out"

Poseidon then vanished and blast of sea mist.

"Well let's go"Percy said

then he and Cody climbed aboard and Percy used his Child of Poseidon powers to move ship towards Italy but little did they know a certain goddess was watching with mild interest and was making dastardly plans to cause even more mayhem.

**[I thought I would end it there; at this point I don't know which Olympian Goddess to use. It's between Athena or Aphrodite. Leave whichever you think is a better choice I'm personally leaning towards Aphrodite but I'd like to hear your opinion so leave me a PM or Review. **

**[Okay here's a challenge if I get at least 3 or more reviews for this chapter I'll post ****two ****new chapters next time and If you want I'll launch my new "Fame" Suite Life Story]**


	7. Chapter 7

As Percy steered the trireme up the coast storm clouds were building and swirling overhead.

Cody began to recognize the patterns; they appeared mischievous he certainly hoped that Zeus wasn't going to cause trouble.

"Don't worry" commented Percy

"Uncle Zeus wouldn't attack us on open waters"

Cody already knew why if the Sky Lord attacked them he would be deliberately instigating a conflict with Poseidon and Artemis, maybe Apollo too.

Once again Percy Jackson is proved wrong

"Percy…look"

Cody pointed at four large dirigibles, German zeppelins to be precise except they weren't emblazoned with swastikas or German flags the front two had an electric blue lightning bolt and the back pair had a gray owl.

"Unbelievable…" Percy groaned shaking his head

"What..."

Percy had an apologetic expression on his face

"The Olympians love to play games with half-bloods Cody…except their games can be deadly…our opponents this time are not Theseus and Perseus but Lord Zeus and Lady Athena.

Cody knew who Zeus was but to think for a moment to remember who Athena was and when he did he gasped

"Athena, as in goddess of Warfare and Wisdom"

Percy nodded

"My girlfriend's mother"

the clever vampire stared at Percy

"You love making trouble for yourself don't you"

"No, I don't go making trouble; it just tends to turn out that way"

Cody could relate somewhat, he usually didn't try to get into trouble, trouble typically was brought by his brother.

The zeppelins of Zeus were lumbering overhead and open their bomb bay doors

"They are not going to bomb us are they?" Cody asked the demigod

"I wouldn't put it past them"

The Son of Poseidon then made a thrusting motion with his arms willing the ocean to move them faster but not fast enough as the zeppelins of Athena reached them too opening their bomb bays as well.

Cody then noticed something on the ship's mast the was engraved trident

"Percy what's that"

Percy looked and face palmed

"Why didn't I see that before"

Percy stated looking at it he then made a very odd statement

"All those who are in the favor of his Lordship, Poseidon ask for protection"

The trident on the mast and sail glowed a vibrant sea-green and when the bombs hit the blast and debris obscured them completely but Cody saw a vibrant green force field protecting them.

"Percy your power is impressive"

Percy blushed

"Any demigod hero worth his salt knows it is smart to learn some basic magic, and it isn't my power it's Dad's"

"How does the magic work?"

Cody asked wanting to be able to protect Zack and the others if the need arose.

Percy thought for moment as another bomb hit the green shield which only rocked the trireme slightly.

"Well I learned it from Noah Claypole; he's a son of Hecate Goddess of Magic"

Percy then recalled to the best of his knowledge what Noah had said

"Noah, told me that all demigods are capable of magic just nothing the grade that the gods can but basic stuff…basically you can use symbol magic by carving a symbol of power into a surface you can call up a basic charm that blasts, protects you or amplifies your special powers…it works best with gods you are friendly with and have a strong connection to"

Cody's intellect processed all of this in a matter of seconds

"Symbol of power…like your father's trident"

Percy nodded

"Mortals who learn it can invoke the name of any god but, because your a vampire it be best for you to invoke the name of Artemis, Hades and Hecate since they are your patrons"

Cody nodded

"SHIT!" cursed the Son of Poseidon

as another bomb this one had the explosive force a 500 boxes of dynamite which caused a large wave Percy managed to get the ship to ride it but it was rough

"600 miles of this" Cody asked incredulously

"Actually we have 455 miles to go…if we live that long" Percy answered looking ahead .

"Hang on to something Cody" the demigod warned

as once again thrusts his arms forward with roar laced with semi-divine power the trireme reached the speed of a high-end speed boat moving about 160 miles per hour.

One of the zeppelins of Zeus release several cherubs riding small war chariots that were traveling they were little puffs of smoke to obscure them from mortal onlookers.

The cherubs were armed with celestial bronze armor and crossbows of coarse Hephaestus-modified to fire small bolts of lightning.

The Cherubs of Zeus began to open fire trying to destroy the barrier but none of the shots were getting through until another bomb with 500x power made a direct hit the force field burst and Percy is thrown back so hard it knocks the wind out of the Son of Poseidon and the wave generated from the bomb increased their speed from 160 to over 400 miles per hour.

The Italian coast was coming up fast

"God damn it Zeus"

Percy said climbing back to his feet

"Ouch!" as he is struck by the cherub's mini-bolts.

Four of Zeus' cherubs circling Cody who had his fangs bared and his eyes glowing vibrant green; one of the cupids charged and in a moment of absolute savagery Cody brutally yanked the winged creature off of his chariot and within that single motion tore its throat out with is fangs; golden ichor spraying everything.

Percy was using Riptide a destroying the divine soldiers as they came close but he was at a real disadvantage since he was normally a close range fighter and these guys were far ranged.

One of the Zeppelins of Athena released similar cherubs except they were carrying swords and spears.

"Damn you too Athena!"

Cue rumble of thunder Cody wondered if Percy realized he just swore at his girlfriends divine mother but probably not.

They both were thrown forward and off the front bow as the trireme had reached the coast but Cody managed to regain himself and catch Percy before he became a bloody smear on the shore.

Percy looked around and then looked up and breathed a sigh of relief

"Cody, you're flying"

Cody noticed he was

"My powers must finally of settled in"

with that Cody flew over and landed on the sand next to a completely destroyed trireme

"Glad were weren't on that"

Cody's mind must have went into hunting mode as he could hear Percy's accelerated heart beat.

"Damn" he cursed

as he saw the cherubs racing towards them Percy twirled his sword and charged slicing through three with one swing while Cody jumped and kicked two of them off their chariots.

The vampire and the demigod were fighting well but there were just too many they would be overrun without assistance.

One of the cherubs realized this and got Percy's back and was about attack and probably mortally wound the half-blood if it wasn't intercept by a large black smoke trail said trail circled Percy and Cody and knocked all of the approaching cupids and the flew up vertically and came to land just in front two.

The shadowy smoke took the form of a person when in solidified a boy only about two years younger than Percy stood there, he had long messy ebony black hair, and a pair of brown eyes of such a dark shade they looked black.

He wore all black and bomber jacket.

He held a glinting black sword and then he looked back at them.

"Percy, Percy, Percy how do you always get into trouble"

Percy was smiling like a moron

"Though I thought I'd never say this Zombie Dude, but am I glad to see you!"

"Cody meet my cousin, the Ghost King himself Nico Di Angelo"

Cody looked at the boy identified as Nico

"You, father is Hades isn't it"

Nico nodded

"A vampire…nice"

"Time to lay them out"

The three began to unleash unheard of terror and decimated the army in thirty minutes.

Just as they thought the fight was over they see a large gray owl sitting on the beach said bird began to change shape when it was done it looked like a woman.

She had honey-blonde hair, wore a formal business suit and had cold, analytical gray eyes.

Cody didn't need to guess who she was he already knew, the next round:

Enter Athena; Goddess of Wisdom

"Let's see if you can defeat me half-bloods"

"Oh how I wish Annabeth was here" Percy said worriedly

**[The challenge has been issued will the demigods and the vampire be able to defeat the goddess of battle strategy] [How did you like Nico's appearance?] **

**[If you want Chapter 8 you know what to do review] **

**Cheesy rhyme I know lol**


End file.
